


Ten idiota Hagrid

by Lampira7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Profesor Snape myślał, że będzie miał godną formę animagusa. Ale tak nie było. W rzeczywistości jest to bardzo dalekie od godności. A teraz Harry Potter o tym wiedział.





	Ten idiota Hagrid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Idiot Hagrid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067091) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



Severus starał się stanąć tak daleko jak tylko mógł w tej formie. Jego łapy spoczywały na otaczającym go szkle. Piorunował wszystko dookoła swoim wzrokiem.

To nie było skuteczne. Hagrid po prostu zachichotał — wrażliwe uszy Severusa skuliły się na ten hałas — i pochylił się, dzięki czemu jego twarz znajdowała się naprzeciwko mistrza eliksirów.

— Czyż nie jest najsłodszą rzeczą pod słońcem? — powiedział, usiłując jednym palcem podrapać pod brodą Severusa w taki sposób, jakiego profesor nigdy nie byłby w stanie zaakceptować.

Severus pragnął, by móc odwrócić swoją przemianę i w bardzo wizualny sposób słownie zaatakować Hagrida za to, że zabrał go do siebie, po znalezieniu na granicy Zakazanego Lasu. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, nie ujawniając dokładnie tego, jaką przyjął formę animaga i kim właściwie był. Dlatego też, za pomocą jednego uderzenia tylną stopą, wycofał się posępnie na drugą stronę swojej klatki.

Hagrid nie został przez to urażony. Wstał i ponownie zachichotał. Powiedział coś do swojego psa, którego obraz był zniekształcony przez szkło. Severus położył jedną łapę na uchu, a później ją opuścił. Zbyt wiele nienaturalnych zachowań może być podejrzliwe nawet dla takiego imbecyla jak Hagrid i sprawić, że zacząłby się zastanawiać, czy dane zwierze nie było animagiem.

Ale to było niesprawiedliwe, że ta postać miała takie wrażliwe uszy. Severus był jednocześnie przytłoczony rozbrzmiewającymi dźwiękami i nie potrafił temu zaradzić, ponieważ jego „naturalne” zmysły zostały dostosowane do innego gatunku.

Skakał tam i z powrotem, obserwując Kła, który patrzył na niego z humorem w oczach, pokazując zęby. Gajowy mógłby nieustannie mówić o tym, jak nieszkodliwy był jego pies, ale to było oczywiste kłamstwo, tak jak twierdzenie, że Hagrid dbał o zwierzęta, które zabrał ze sobą.

A i może to było również to, że Kieł podbiegł do Severusa tuż po jego pierwszej transformacji, gdy wciąż był ogłuszony przez rozczarowanie jego nowym ciałem. Pies szczekał tak intensywnie, że zwierzęcy instynkt przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Severusa i sprawił, że zaczął uciekać. Wróciłby się do swojej ludzkiej postaci w ciągu paru chwil i zdołałby opanować sytuację, gdyby tylko Hagrid nie przyszedł, karcąc psa, i nie podniósł Severusa swoimi dużymi dłońmi. Nawet nie zwracał uwagi, że mistrz eliksirów parskał, kopał i gryzł go. Przyprowadził go tutaj i wsadził do tej klatki. Potem zaczął gaworzyć nad animagiczną formą Severusa, który rozpaczliwie chciał, by nikt o niej nie wiedział.

Myślał o śmiechu, który nadejdzie, gdy Hagrid odkryje prawdę oraz rozbawieniu w jego oczach. Działoby się to za każdym razem, kiedy zobaczyłby Severusa i trwałoby to tak długo, jak pracowaliby w zamku. Dlatego nie przekształcił się i pochłonięty swoim nieszczęściem siedział w klatce. Kopnął i poderwał się, gdy Kieł zaczął szczekać jeszcze raz. Ledwo słyszał, jak Hagrid upominał psa. Skulił się, zastanawiając się, co zrobić.

Potem otworzyły się drzwi chatki Hagrida i głos, który Severus usłyszy nawet w obliczu śmierci, zapytał wesoło:

— Kto chce Znikacza?

Severus skulił się z żarliwą nadzieją, że zostanie niezauważony. Natomiast Kieł zaczął szczekać w kierunku nowo przybyłego, a Hagrid huknął swoim donośnym głosem.

— Harry, wejdź! Co tam masz?

Jedyną rzeczą, za którą Severus mógł być wdzięczny Harrry’emu Potterowi w tym momencie, było dostarczenie Hagridowi czegoś, o co mógłby się troszczyć oprócz Severusa. Ale to przyczyniło się do powstania nowego, gorszego problemu. Bardziej niż chciałby, żeby gajowy dowiedzieć się o jego tożsamości było to, by Potter poznał, kim był.

Potter wyciągnął w stronę Hagrida, coś małego, złotego i trzepoczącego, co faktycznie wglądało jak znikacz. Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

— Przyłapałem innych używających biedactwa jako znicza w nielegalnej rozgrywce. Nie mam pojęcia skąd się wziął. Ma złamane skrzydło, więc pomyślałem, że zabiorę go do ciebie, byś się nim zajął. Przynajmniej ci, którzy go skrzywdzili, dostali to, na co zasłużyli — dodał z okrutnym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że chłopak wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż Potter, którego Severus sądził, że znał.

— I dobrze! — warknął Hagrid i zaczął swoją tyradę, którą Severus mógł spokojnie zignorować.

Skoncentrował się na tym, by nie poruszyć się na swoim miejscu i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi Pottera. Na szczęście, jego nowa forma była dobra w tym. Chata Hagrida była już zatłoczona klatkami, w których trzepotały pisklęta, domkami dla robaków, spoczywającym na platformie źrebięciem jednorożca ze złamaną nogą i kilkoma małymi szklanymi miskami z rybami. Istniała szansa, że Potter przeoczy go w ogólnym chaosie.

Ale Potter rozglądał się po chacie, jak ktoś, kto często ją odwiedzał (oczywiście, że tak było, pomyślał Severus) i zobaczył go.

— Ooo, a kto to jest? — zapytał i odsunął się od Hagrida, który ostrożnie tulił znikacza w swoich gigantycznych dłoniach, który był całkowicie ukryty przed wzrokiem Severusa. — Złapałeś czarnego króliczka!

Severus spojrzał na Pottera najgroźniejszym spojrzeniem, jakie tylko królik mógł wykonać. Nie poprawiło to sytuacji, ale sprawiło, że Severus poczuł się lepiej i właśnie o to chodziło. I to nie było tak, że Potter wiedział, kim był, więc dopóki Snape był ostrożny, to mógł uciec później.

— Taa, Kieł go gonił — powiedział Hagrid, chociaż nie spojrzał w ich stronę, wydawał się zafascynowany znikaczem w swojej dłoni. — Biedny mały gałganek. — Severus nie był pewien, czy gajowy odnosił się do niego, czy do ptaka. — Pozwól, że zdobędę dla ciebie klatkę…

Hagrid delikatnie ominął swoje różne zwierzęta, udowadniając, że mówił o ptaku.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takiego czarnego królika — powiedział Potter, jakby do siebie. Jego wzrok prześledził sylwetkę Severusa z troską i oddaniem, które sprawiły, że mistrz eliksirów zastanawiał się, czy to jest jakaś gra. Czy Potter mógł polować na króliki, by później je w ukryciu zjeść? — Albo… jesteś zającem. To wyjaśniałoby rozmiar.

Severus spojrzał jeszcze groźniejszym spojrzeniem, a następnie ułożył swoje uszy w pozycji, w której miał nadzieję, że będzie słyszeć lepiej. Uspokoił także mięśnie nóg, by nie odskoczyć w odległy róg klatki, gdyby Potter zrobił coś, co uruchomiłoby jego głupie instynkty. Będzie siedział tutaj i udowodni, że był lepszy niż cokolwiek innego. Na pewno lepszy od machinacji głupiego chłopca, który powinien się nauczyć…

Szczęka Pottera opadła w dół. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby upewniał się, że zarówno Hagrid jak i jego pies są zajęci, a potem pochylił się bliżej.

— Profesor Snape? — wyszeptał.

Wielka tylna stopa Severusa uderzyła o podłogę klatki, zanim zdążył temu zapobiec. Ale był wściekły i nie kontrolował już swoich odruchów, tak jakby chciał. Skąd Potter wiedział? Jak mógł, przecież Severus podjął wszystkie te środki ostrożności, a mimo tego wciąż ten się o tym dowiedział?

— To spojrzenie — powiedział Potter, jakby odpowiadając na pytanie. — Żadne zwierzę nie byłoby do tego zdolne i powinienem już wiedzieć, jak ono wygląda.

Tak, powinien je rozpoznawać — stwierdził niechętnie Severus. Potter odwiedzał regularnie Hogwart od czasów wojny i często przychodził do jego biura pod fałszywym pretekstem, że chciał przeprosić, aby mogli być przyjaciółmi. Severus często odsyłał go z powrotem za pomocą takiego spojrzenia.

Gdyby tylko zaczął zachowywać się, jak normalny królik i usiadł w kącie, umył uszy oraz nie zwracałby żadnej uwagi na Pottera, a może nawet odwróciłby się i zaczął żuć ogromną kupę sałaty i innych warzyw, które Hagrid pozostawił dla niego, to Potter nic by nie zauważył.

— Utknąłeś w swojej animagicznej formie? — Potter zmarszczył brwi. — Cóż, niestety, Hagrid nic nie może z tym zrobić. Nie zajmował się żadnymi animagami, nie licząc tego, gdy próbował karmić Syriusza, kiedy był tutaj w swojej psiej formie. Myślę, że lepiej ci pomogę.

Severus wydał z siebie bardzo irytujący pisk i podskoczył, by kopnąć szklaną ścianę tuż przed twarzą Pottera, który cofnął się, będąc lekko zaskoczony. Severus usiadł z powrotem na tylnych łapach i ponownie spojrzał na niego z wściekłością. Miał nadzieję, że Potter, który do tej pory okazywał się tak niespodziewanie głupi i dobry w dostrzeganiu rzeczy, tym razem zrozumie wiadomość. Severus, na litość Merlina, nie utknął w swojej animagicznej formie. Nie chciał się ujawnić i być obiektem żartów do końca swojego życia.

Oczywiście, odkąd Potter odkrył jego tożsamość, Severus przypuszczał, że i tak to było nieuniknione. Ale mógł przynajmniej uniknąć ujawnienia się więcej niż jednej osobie.

Co dziwne, nie sądził, że Potter powie o tym Hagridowi, zwłaszcza jeśli Severus wyraził swoją dezaprobatę, co do tego. Zabębnił jedną stopą o podłogę klatki i spojrzał znacząco na Pottera, a później na Hagrida. Niezależnie od tego, że Potter myślał, iż Severusowi nie udała mu się animagiczna transmutacja, zrozumiałby, że nie chciał tu zostać.

— W porządku — powiedział Potter, mrucząc coś, co mogło oznaczać że zgadzał się w jednej albo w dwóch rzeczach.

Obrócił się z uśmiechem na twarzy, który Severus uważał za fałszywy i mało prawdopodobny do oszukania nawet pół-olbrzyma. Ale kiedy zaczął oceniać uśmiechy Pottera? Severus oparł stanowczo łapy o szybę, myśląc o tym, że będzie musiał przedyskutować ze sobą o Potterze i konsekwencjach jego wizyt.

— Czy mogę zająć się tym królikiem, Hagridzie? — Potter zapytał pół-olbrzyma. — Myślę, że się dogadamy.

— Och, oczywiście! — Hagrid, zaabsorbowany znikaczem, machnął ręką. Tak bardzo jak Severusowi ulżyło, że gajowy nigdy nie dowie się, że złapał go jako królika, tak samo Severus czuł odrazę na fakt, że cholerny ptak ze złamanym skrzydłem, które goiło się ładnie, miał większe znaczenie niż zwierzę, które ścigał jego pies. — Uważaj na niego! Nie sądzę, żeby radził sobie za dobrze.

Severus oburzył się tupiąc cicho, gdy Potter podniósł klatkę i zaniósł ją z powrotem do zamku. Tak, był małym, naiwnym królikiem poddając się chwili słabości.

— Tutaj — powiedział Potter, kiedy bezpiecznie znaleźli się w lochach, z dala od innych profesorów. Egzaminy były tuż za rogiem i nie było żadnych uczniów w pobliżu biura Severusa, jakby mieli nadzieję, że ten zapomni o ich istnieniu i skomplikowanych pytaniach egzaminacyjnych, jeśli tylko będą się trzymać z daleko od niego. — Teraz możesz wyjść.

Ostrożnie położył klatkę na podłodze, nie tylko ją nie przechylając, by wyszedł, ale oferując mu wyjście, które nie wymagało wyczołgania się z niej.

Severus wyskoczył na zewnątrz i usiadł, wpatrując się w Pottera. Młodzieniec odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

— Nie — powiedział w końcu. — Chcę się upewnić, że nie utknąłeś w tej formie.

To skłoniło Severusa do zmiany, by dać wykład Potterowi. Skoncentrował się i poczuł, jak jego ciało zwiększa się i skręca, jak zaklęcie, które zostało zapamiętane przez pamięć mięśniową niż zwykłe zapamiętanie. Po kilku sekundach padł na kolana i wstał, by górować nad Potterem, ciesząc się tym, że tak było, gdy był człowiekiem.

Potter dalej patrzył na niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, z której zniknęły wszelkie ślady humoru. Severus podszedł do niego i wbił mu palec w pierś.

— Utrzymasz to dla siebie — wysyczał.

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiem, że musisz się udać do Ministerstwa i się zarejestrować, ale jasne, zgadzam się. Nikomu tutaj o tym nie powiem. I tak tego nie planowałem — dodał z odrobiną buntu, którą Severus rozpoznał. — Myślałem, że nie chcesz tego, biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki zachowywałeś się u Hagrida, ale… och, nieważne.

Odwrócił się i odszedł korytarzem, pozostawiając zaskoczonego Severusa. Jednak tylko przez chwilę. Mistrz Eliksirów ruszył, aby złapać Pottera. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił młodzieńca za ramię.

Potter odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Trzymał dłoń na swojej różdżce. Z jakiegoś powodu Severus był tym zaskoczony. Odrzucił te emocje i przycisnął młodzieńca do ściany, sądząc, że zmusi go tym do walki.

— Posłuchaj mnie — warknął mu w ucho. Prawie oczekiwał, że zobaczy, jak ten się wije, niczym królik, ale pozostawał uparcie nieruchomo. — Chcę gwarancji.

— Moje słowo musi być dla ciebie wystarczające. — Potter skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał nieprzychylnie na mężczyznę. — Przecież to nie jest tak, jakbym miał złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę, jeśli mnie o to poprosisz.

Severus i przez to został zaskoczony. Wpatrywał się w swojego byłego ucznia, aż Potter odwrócił wzrok. Były Gryfon potrząsnął głową, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

— Przepraszam, nie miałem tego na myśli — mruknął. — Ja tylko… Daję ci słowo. Obiecuję, że możesz mi teraz zaufać.

— Wślizgnąłeś się do mojej Myślodsiewni, kiedy nie było mnie w pobliżu — zaczął Severus, odwołując się do najbardziej wszechstronnej zbrodni Pottera.

— I nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem, czyż nie? — Potter obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy Severusowi. — Z pewnością zauważyłeś wyraźny brak ludzi, którzy drażniliby cię następnego dnia z tego powodu, a nawet w następnym roku! — Jego oddech był tak przyśpieszony, że Severus doznał krótkiego przypływu niepokoju, że Potter hiperwentyluje i zemdleje, ale młodzieniec wyglądał na niechętnego do zrobienia tego, nawet jeśli byłoby tak lepiej. — I również nikomu o tym nie powiem!

Severus potarł czoło i zamknął oczy.

— Być może mogę ci zaufać — przyznał w końcu i miał nadzieję, że Potter zrozumie jak trudne to było dla niego, jaki ciężar został uniesiony z jego klatki piersiowej. — Ale nie chcę.

— W takim razie, jest mi przykro. — Głos Pottera stał się spokojny jeszcze raz i spojrzał Severusowi w oczy, jakby mu współczuł, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna zdrętwiał. — Ale nie ujawnię twojej ani magicznej formy i… nie odwiedzę cię ponownie, jeśli tego nie chcesz.

— Nie pozwolę ci odejść bez wyjaśnienia, dlaczego przychodziłeś tak wiele razy — powiedział surowo Severus i przesunął ręce, by unieruchomić ramiona Pottera przy jego bokach, gdy ten poruszył się niespokojnie. — To nie może być tylko odwiedzanie swoich przyjaciół, biorąc pod uwagę jak często do mnie zawitałeś.

Potter spojrzał mu w oczy.

— To było tak, jak ci powiedziałem w chwili, gdy pierwszy raz cię odwiedziłem.

— Powtórz to wtedy — zażądał Severus.

Nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć, że pamiętał, co twierdził Potter, bo to mogło sprawić, że wyglądał na słabego.

Warga Pottera drgnęła, ale w taki sposób, że Severus pomyślał, że był na pograniczu uśmiechu. Zamiast tego, spojrzał wprost w oczy mistrzowi eliksirów i powiedział bardzo cicho.

— Szukam sposobu, by naprawić sytuację między nami.

— Jak mogła by być prawidłowa? — spytał Severus zdenerwowany słabością Gryffindora, jak to często bywało. — Byłeś moim uczniem, byłem ci winien dług życia, którego nie chciałem posiadać. Przeżyłem bez twojej pomocy. Powiedziałem ci, jak możesz się poświęcić.

— Zdaję sobie sprawdzę z tego wszystkiego — odparł Potter, a jego głos się nieco załamał. — Ale to tylko daje mi więcej powodów, abym spróbował i poprawił sytuację. Wiem, że nie może być normalnie między nami.

— Wyjaśnij — powiedział Severus zaciskając swój uścisk, kiedy Potter ponownie odwrócił wzrok.

Tym razem, Potter odtrącił jego ręce. Był wyraźnie zaczerwieniony ze złości.

— Dobrze, myślałem, że jeśli sytuacja między nami nie może być normalna, to może przynajmniej ekstremalna w dobrym znaczeniu. Wiesz, coś takiego… jeśli istnieją jakieś emocje, które nigdy nie znikną, to mogą przynajmniej być to pozytywne emocje zamiast negatywnych.

Severus potrząsnął głową, odmawiając zrozumienia tego, co Potter próbował powiedzieć. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jego dawny uczeń udawał, że wszystko było dobre, normalne i zwyczajne, kiedy tak nie było.

— Nie będę tego słuchać.

— Świetnie.

Widząc, że Potter ma zamiar odwrócić się i wyjść z zamku, Severus zmienił zdanie.

— Powiedz mi, co miałeś na myśli.

— Myślałem, że to możliwe — powiedział Potter, a jego głos był szorstki w taki sposób, jaki Severus zwykle słyszał tylko od siebie, kiedy był zakłopotany. — „Pasja”, jeśli nie może być niczym innym, a także złością. — Tym razem jego policzki były ognistoczerwone i nie chciał spojrzeć na Severusa.

Postawił się w miejscu, gdzie można było go swobodnie wyśmiać. W taki sposób jaki się obawiał Severus, co do swojej osoby, gdy był w animagicznej formie. I mistrz eliksirów nie mógł tego wykorzystać. Mógł tylko stać i wpatrywać się, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób Potter doszedł do takiego wniosku.

Jednak podjęcie decyzji nie zajęło mu wiele czasu. Dowody istniały w słowach Pottera. Były Gryffon miał rację, że sytuacja między nimi nigdy nie będzie normalna. Było w tym wszystkim zbyt wiele problemów, zwrotów akcji i cierpienia z przeszłości. Ale Potter chciał wykroczyć poza to, przekształcić je.

Jeśli pasja była jedyną drogą, jaką mógł zobaczyć, aby transformacja mogła się udać, to Severus nie powinien się dziwić. Tylko Gryfon mógł tak pomyśleć.

Poruszył się. Potter uniósł wzrok z miejsca, w którym studiował kamienną podłogę, a jego usta znów utworzyły upartą linię, którą Severus pragnął usunąć z jego twarzy.

— Możesz się ze mnie śmiać — powiedział Potter. — Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Rzekł to, gdy każdy mięsień w jego ciele krzyczał, jak bardzo go to obchodziło. Spowodowało to skomplikowaną emocję w gardle Severusa. Położył dłoń na piersi drugiego czarodzieja i wysłuchał się w dudnienie jego serca, które, podobnie jak jego, zaczęło szybciej bić. W końcu odpowiedział:

— Jestem zaintrygowany tym, że nie śmiałeś się dzisiaj ze mnie.

Potter zamrugał i zaczął odpowiadać, ale Severus potrząsnął głową i młodzieniec zamilkł, by go posłuchać ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

— Chcę to odkryć. Pragnę to zrozumieć, mogę teraz usłyszeć przyczynę tego, ale nie mogę tego zrozumieć. — Spojrzał Potterowi w oczy. — I jedynym sposobem dla ciebie, żeby mi to wyjaśnić, w taki sposób, żebym to zrozumiał, jest wrócenie tu i wyjaśnienie mi tego w bardziej szczegółowy sposób.

W oczach Pottera pojawił się delikatna emocja. Pokiwał głową, powoli i z ociąganiem. Wyciągnął dłoń, jakby chciał dotknąć twarzy Severusa. Mistrz eliksirów odsunął się. Potter będzie musiał pracować z tym, co już osiągnął.

— Dobrze — powiedział Potter, trochę bez tchu. — Mogę to zrobić. — Poczekał, aż Severus puścił jego ramiona, po czym skinął mocno głową, co było niemal pokłonieniem się. — Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu?

Severus nie spuszczał wzroku z Pottera i postanowił, że nie pozwoli mu odejść dyktując ich czas spotkania.

— Nie. — Poczekał, aż Potter zmarkotniał trochę, a potem dodał: — Za dwa dni.

Odpowiedzią Pottera był promienny uśmiech. Niemal w podskokach opuścił korytarz.

Severus patrzył, jak odchodzi, kręcąc głową. Zamierzał wstąpić w drodze powrotnej do swojego biura i zrewidować książki, które studiował podczas nauki animagicznej transformacji w celu dowiedzenia się, w jaki sposób czarodziej może zmienić swoją fizyczną formę.

Ale teraz myślał raczej, że znajdzie inny przedmiot badań.

Na przykład, jak nałożyć pewną substancję na swoje futro, która sprawi, że duże psy będą intensywnie kichać, jeśli spróbują go ugryźć.


End file.
